(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an intake silencer adapted to be attached directly to an air inlet of a carburetor chamber of a portable power driven machine having an internal combustion engine as a power source, such as a chain saw.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Such an intake silencer is well known in the art. In the well known intake silencer disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 81767/1984, a plurality of intake pipes are provided to pass through side walls of an inverted cup-shaped carburetor chamber cover, and a plate-like air filter element is attached to an opening portion of the carbureter chamber with its peripheral edge portions being interposed between the cover and the chamber body through a packing.
When such an intake silencer is attached to the carburetor chamber, if the mounting position of the packing is displaced even slightly, then an external air is introduced directly to the carburetor through the air filter or along the edges of the packing. Then, even though the intake silencer is attached, an undesirable intake noise will be made or an air entraining dusts will be introduced unintentionally into the carburetor. Thus, careful attentions should be paid to the attachment work of the intake silencer. In some cases, a satisfactory muffling effect cannot be obtained.